


Imaginary Friend

by Demon_Dark_Need



Series: SPN Kink Meme Fills [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Imaginary Friends, Kink Meme, M/M, Poison, SPN Kink Meme, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Dark_Need/pseuds/Demon_Dark_Need
Summary: Heed the tags and don't read if it's not your cuppa. Don’t harass me in the comments if your dumb ass gets offended by something in the tags. Alternately, if I’ve missed a tag, please let me know.Written for the prompt:Dean has a imaginary friend, has for years since he was a little boy. Most thought it was cute. As he got older he talked less of his friend but his family knew he still spoke with him and such. They put Dean in therapy and such but he never gave up the idea. Eventually a older teen 14-18 Dean is caught having sex with some creature, who he revels to he his special friend.





	Imaginary Friend

“Dean? Who are you talking to?”

Dean looked up from where he was playing with his G.I. Joe’s on the floor of his room. “My friend, Castiel.”

Mary looked around the room and nodded. “Is Castiel invisible?”

“Um,” Dean said and looked at the space across from him. “Not to me.”

“Ah, well, that’s good. Have fun.” She chuckled softly to herself as she closed the door. Dean had such an active imagination, she wasn’t surprised that he’d come up with an imaginary friend. And with a name like Castiel! Where had he gotten that from?

Dean talked about Castiel all the time after that. What he and Castiel liked to do together, how Castiel would go with him on adventures in the woods beyond the house. It was endless. John was worried because Dean hadn’t made many real friends and eventually Mary concurred, so they took him to a therapist when he was thirteen. Dean eagerly told this new person all about Cas and how much he liked being with him. The therapist told his parents that it wasn’t unusual and that Dean would eventually grow out of it.

A several years later, Dean was musing about Cas when he abruptly cut himself off. Mary had been only half listening, tired to death at this point of hearing about Cas, but Dean’s abrupt ending caught her attention. 

“Did something happen, Dean?” She watched as Dean blushed and realized that Dean must be working out puberty using Cas as a proxy. She didn’t need the details of that and so she didn’t probe further when Dean just mumbled, “No.”

And she was right. Dean was learning to navigate all the strange new things his body was feeling. But she was also wrong, because Cas wasn’t an imaginary friend. He wasn’t human, was something else. He materialized from the shadows for the first time when Dean was six and made friends with the boy, had played games with him. But now Dean was 16, his body growing ripe, and Castiel felt the urge to claim.

Dean had been shy the first time Cas had touched him, soft caresses to the inside of his thighs, steady, firm pressure to his penis. After he’d made the boy come, they’d shifted positions so Castiel could guide Dean’s head down, press himself between the boy’s lips. After that, Dean lost his shyness. He touched the strange lines of Cas’s body, the spikes that protruded from his spine, the backward bend of his knee. And he gave Castiel everything he asked for.

He watched when Cas first pushed a finger into him. He was naked on the bed, legs splayed wide. Castiel had moved from where he’d been between them, licking Dean open with his long forked tongue, to Dean’s side. His hand was now between Dean’s legs, rubbing at the hole with one finger, talon safely retracted. Dean was up on his elbows looking down his body. He liked the way Cas’s hand looked down there, the inky blackness of his skin in stark contrast to Dean’s own pale coloring. And then the finger pushed in, firmer and thicker than Cas’s tongue. He gasped and Cas bent down to nuzzle his neck.

_So beautiful,_ he heard in his mind. _So warm inside._

Castiel continued to move his finger, drawing small gasps from Dean. Dean couldn’t look away, spread his legs wider so he could see better and he could feel Cas’s approval. Cas bent down and let some of his thick saliva trail from his mouth to his waiting fingers and then pressed two into Dean’s body. The boy groaned and Castiel shushed him 

_Do you want some of my poison?_

Dean nodded eagerly and opened his mouth. Cas bared his fangs and Dean licked the single drop of fluid that hung from one. The result was almost instant and Dean felt his body relax. The first time Cas had offered him the poison was the first time he fucked Dean’s throat. It made Dean’s body so heavy he couldn’t move and his voice wouldn’t work. He thought it should scare him, how fully the poison paralyzed him, but it didn’t. He liked how limp it made him, how Castiel could move him where and how he wanted him. He liked how it left him completely at Cas’s mercy. 

_My good boy,_ Cas whispered in his head. _So pliant._

Cas’s hand kept moving between Dean’s legs and Dean laid there, completely still, mouth open and panting silently, watching the monster watch him. A third finger was pushed into him and his mouth closed and opened noiselessly. The stretch was uncomfortable, even with how relaxed his body was and Cas nuzzled his cheek in comfort. But he didn’t stop, kept pushing his fingers in over and over, twisting and spreading them, opening Dean’s body, preparing him for something much larger. 

When he felt Dean’s discomfort ease, he slid his fingers out and moved between his legs, taking hold of Dean’s knees and pushing them back and out. He could see Dean’s body starting to twitch, the poison starting to wear off, and he wanted to be inside him before it completely wore off. It would make this first time easier and he wants Dean to enjoy this. 

He looked down and lined his engorged penis up with Dean’s loosened hole. 

_I’m going to make you mine, now, Dean,_ he said and pushed into Dean. Dean whimpered, the stretch painful even though he’d been stretched and was relaxed. Cas stopped and backed out a little, letting Dean adjust before pushing forward again. Dean let out a little gasp and closed his eyes. Cas leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Dean’s, feeding him a little more poison. Dean’s body abruptly relaxed and Cas sank the rest of the way into him in one long push. It was so tight inside Dean, so perfect. It had been a thousand years since he’d found a human who was compatible with him and he had missed this feeling, the perfect hot squeeze of another body around his cock. 

He hooked Dean’s legs over his elbows and leaned over him, kissing the sweat moist skin of his neck and chest as he gently rocked his hips. He could feel Dean’s discomfort easing already and pulled out farther so he could thrust back in. Dean’s body jolted beneath him and he felt possessive need grow in him. He drew back again and thrust into his boy and a small moan was forced from Dean. 

“C...Cas,” he breathed and Cas flicked his tongue over Dean’s again. No poison this time, just the possessive pleasure of filling Dean completely. Cas fucked into Dean’s body over and over, Dean’s hands coming to grip Cas’s arms as the poison wore off. 

_You belong to me, now, Dean,_ he whispered in Dean’s mind and Dean’s breath hitched. 

“Yes, Cas,” he whimpered and drew his knees back further, letting Cas deeper into him. “Yes, yes, yes…” 

Cas thrust harder, seeking his release in Dean’s body, Dean clutching him and panting softly, his legs spread wide in invitation. When he came, Dean whimpered beneath him, shuddering as he felt Cas’s enormous cock twitching inside him. Cas thrust inside Dean a few more time, wringing out every last bit of pleasure from his orgasm. 

_You were so good, my sweet boy,_ Cas murmured as he slipped from Dean’s body. He immediately replaced his cock with two fingers, stroking Dean’s tender passage and massaging his prostate. 

“Ah,” Dean gasped, his back arching. 

_You will learn to come just from having my cock inside you,_ Cas’s voice whispered in Dean’s head as he continued to finger fuck him. Dean turned and pressed his face into Cas’s neck in order to muffle the sounds of his whimpers. His fingers flexed against Cas’s arm and Cas’s fingers drove him toward orgasm. 

When Dean finally came with a muffled cry, he was trembling, clutching Castiel, breathing hard. He’d never come like that, just from having something inside him and no stimulation to his dick. It felt different and he liked it. Couldn’t wait to come just from Cas fucking him. He couldn’t wait to have Cas fuck him again, even though his ass was incredibly sore right now. 

_Sleep now, Dean,_ Cas said, brushing his fingers back through his hair. _I will watch over you._

_-~-_ 

Castiel continued to come to Dean every night and Dean relished it. Cas took him in every position on every surface. Dean couldn’t wait for that first intrusion, the painful stretch of Cas’s cock in him before it melted into impossible pleasure. Sometimes, especially when Cas was fucking him slow and deep, grinding his hips against Dean’s ass, Dean could put his hand over his stomach and feel the shape of Cas’s cock inside him. It made him feel so claimed, so whole. 

He was on his back, his neck arched, head pressing into the pillow. Castiel was on top of him, Dean’s legs spread wide so Castiel could fuck deeply into him. He was panting silently, loving the feeling of Cas on top of him, inside of him. He loved feeling Cas coming inside of him. He loved it so much that he didn’t care if he came or not. The best thing was Cas moving inside him, finding his pleasure in Dean’s body. 

Neither heard the door open, but they were both startled out of their attention on each other by Mary screaming. Cas immediately backed off Dean and faded into the shadows. Mary was screaming for John and Dean was pulling on a pair of jeans. 

“Mom, it’s okay, that was Cas! He’s not going to hurt me!” 

“What’s wrong?” John shouted, coming up the stairs looking harried. 

“Mom?” Sam said, coming out of his room, rubbing his eyes. 

Everyone was shouting, John demanding to know what was going on, Mary babbling about the horrifying creature she’d seen on top of her son, Dean trying to explain that it was Castiel. 

John finally took Mary by the shoulders to take her downstairs. He looked at Dean as they walked away and said, “Stay in your room. I’ll be up to talk to you in a minute.” 

Dean closed his door, his heart pounding. What was going to happen? He couldn’t risk them keeping him from Cas. 

“Cas,” he said softly and Cas immediately formed from the shadows. “What’s going to happen?” 

Cas cocked his head, listening to the conversation downstairs through the shadows. 

_Your mother is convincing your father of what she saw. Your father is talking about a friend, Bobby, who knows something about the supernatural. He says Bobby will know how to kill me._

“Cas, we can’t let that happen! What are we going to do?”

_We could leave. I can take you into the shadows with me._

Dean’s mind was spinning. Leave? 

“Can I come back to visit Sam?” 

_Of course, Dean._

Dean looked around his room. He was terrified to leave, but he couldn’t live without Cas. “Do I need to bring anything?” 

_I will provide everything you need._

“Okay. Take me. Let’s go.” 

Castiel folded Dean into his arms and held him close. _As you wish._

They faded into the shadows together. 


End file.
